Dance
This page gives a brief explanation of the various dances which can be performed with the /dance emote. *Typing /dance *, as with other commands, will delay the action to the next round 10 seconds, which lets multiple characters synchronize their dancing. *It is possible to hold any bundle item while dancing, such as a Flag, though it will not be visible. *Entering a Stance or using a skill with no casting time will not interrupt the dance. *You can remain dancing while Shadow stepping if that shadow step is done by canceling an Enchantment (like Recall and Aura of Displacement), as this does not require any motion on the part of your character. *If you do the /dancenew with the Assassin or the Ritualist and shadow step away your background dancers will stay in their place. However, if you move, they will disappear. Collector's Edition dances * The Nightfall Collector's Edition dances resemble the African tribal dance in Coming to America. * To access the special dance emotes packaged with the Collector's Edition of Factions, use the /dancenew emote. * The /dancenew command is available to all characters and classes, even Prophecies and Factions, with or without the Collector's Edition. However, non-assassin, -ritualist, -paragon, or -dervish characters will resort to their usual /dance routine, and non-Collector's Edition assassins and ritualists will run through their /dancenew routines without the shadow/spirit backing dancers. It is therefore possible to synchronise /dancenew routines even across classes and indeed different Guild Wars products with /dancenew *. /dance * and /dancenew * will not sync. *For assassins and ritualists, the /dancenew routine has certain differences to their usual /dance routines, including the "summoning" animation at the start and a few minor in-dance variations. For instance, during the male assassin dance there's a part where the dancer is pulled upright like a puppet on strings and is then "cut" from those strings - In the /dance, the assassin does this himself with his own hands, while in the /dancenew he allows the two shadows to do this; one pulling and one cutting. *Assassins and ritualists can display both their Divine Aura and their Collector's Edition dance by doing /dance followed by /dancenew. However, this does not work for the Paragon and Dervish with the Nightfall Collector's Edition dances - the /dancenew will simply replace the old dance, including the glowing effect. * Both the Nightfall Collector's Edition dances (for Paragon and Dervish) will keep their animations going if you do another emote. They will continue until the second emote ends. If a looping emote such as /guitar or /bowhead is used, the disco ball or confetti will remain indefinitely. Note: Click on the images to view the full animation of each dance. Standard character dances Warrior ;Male * The male warrior dance is a mixture of dances John Travolta has done in his movies, including Saturday Night Fever and Pulp Fiction. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.5 seconds. ;Female * The female warrior dance is based on Uma Thurman's dance from Pulp Fiction. It involves The Twist, The Watusi, and The Swim. * One loop of this dance lasts 16.2 seconds. Ranger ;Male * The male ranger dance uses moves from locking and the breakdancing move called the windmill. * One loop of this dance lasts 11.3 seconds. ;Female * The female ranger dance is fluid, involving motion of the waist and hips. * One loop of this dance lasts 13.5 seconds. Monk ;Male * The male monk dance is very graceful, incorporating elements of tai chi and capoeira * One loop of this dance lasts 16.5 seconds. ;Female * The female monk dance is a short section from the Chinese Wushu Changquan ("Long Fist"). * This seems to be the specific routine from which the female monk dance was partly derived. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.5 seconds. Necromancer ;Male * The male necromancer dance is a combination of headbanging and moshing. * This dance is unique in that the character's equipped weapons do not disappear during the dance. * One loop of this dance lasts 12 seconds. ;Female * The female necromancer dance is based on ''Michael Jackson's Thriller. * One loop of this dance lasts 21 seconds. Mesmer ;Male * The male mesmer dance is based on traditional Irish step dancing, made famous by the theatrical show Riverdance. * One loop of this dance lasts 6 seconds. ;Female * The female mesmer dance resembles the traditional Spanish flamenco. * One loop of this dance lasts 8.7 seconds. Elementalist ;Male * The male elementalist dance combines parts of dances from two sitcoms, ''Friends'' and ''Seinfeld''. It starts out with moves from "The Routine," danced by Ross and Monica Geller in Friends, and culminates with the "Dry Heave," performed by Elaine Benes in Seinfeld. Only the "Dry Heave" portion of the dance repeats. ;Female * The female elementalist dance is mostly a representation of the Hawaiian hula Dance. * One loop of this dance lasts 11.2 seconds. Assassin ;Male * The male assassin dance is a form of The Robot, and it also incorporates the moonwalk made famous by Michael Jackson. * One loop of this dance lasts 26.6 seconds. ;Female * The female assassin dance utilizes moves from skanking and tricking. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.4 seconds. 400px|thumb|left|Beginning of dance with spirits Ritualist ;Male * The male ritualist dance is based on Jon Heder's dance from Napoleon Dynamite. * One loop of this dance lasts 29.6 seconds. ;Female * The female ritualist dance resembles belly dancing, with specific poses illustrated in performances by Sharon Kihara and Rachel Brice. * It is also believed to include some Yoga poses, such as portions of the Sun Salute. * One loop of this dance lasts 30.5 seconds. 400px|thumb|left|Beginning of dance with spirits Paragon ;Male * The male paragon dance is based on the final dance sequence in Michael Jackson's "Beat It". * One loop of this dance lasts 24.8 seconds. ;Female * The female paragon dance includes elements from traditional African tribal dance. It resembles Josephine Baker's "Danse Sauvage," which she presented in the 1920s throughout France. * One loop of this dance lasts 26.5 seconds. Dervish ;Male * The male dervish dance is based on Christopher Walken's dance in the Weapon of Choice music video for Fatboy Slim's "Weapon of Choice." * One loop of this dance lasts 19 seconds. ;Female * The female dervish dance resembles the traditional "whirling dervish" dance of the Mawlawi Order, combined with elements of figure skating. * One loop of this dance lasts 23 seconds. Other Junundu * The Junundu dance by swaying from side to side. Rollerbeetle Racer * The rollerbeetle throws up its "arms" 5 times, then rolls onto its back and spins clockwise in a backspin resembling breakdancing. Siege Devourer * The Siege Devourer dances by throwing its claws to the sides a few times, jumping in place once, then swaying side to side. Notes *Disguises generally possess the ability to dance. *Dervishes in Avatar form dance like the avatar's class and gender. *Junundu can dance. *The Siege Devourer can dance (clip not available right now) *Abaddon will dance in response to your dance in the last mission of Nightfall. Be warned, this will kill your party, and the words "You got served" will appear on the screen. *Henchmen and Heroes in the party will use one of the "instrument" emotes in sync with a dancing character (/dance). *Using "/dancenew" in any area will ensure all heroes and henchmen dance, although they will perform an interrupted version of the dance. * The Henchman Eve (Necromancer) performs the female Elementalist's dance. * The Henchman Mhenlo (Monk) performs the male Ranger's dance. * The Henchman Dunham (Mesmer) performs the male Warrior's dance. * The Henchman Danika (Monk) performs the female Elementalist's dance. * The Henchman Redemptor Karl (Monk) performs the male Ranger's dance. * The Henchman Erys Vasburg (Mesmer) performs the male Ranger's dance. * The Henchman Argo (Elementalist) performs the male Warrior's dance. *Razah will lean forward and sway back and forth. (due to interruptions caused by using /dancenew) *Morgahn (Paragon) performs the male Warrior's dance. *Other non-human characters, such as Zhed Shadowhoof (a Centaur) or Talon Silverwing (a Tengu), cannot dance. (Despite being nonhuman, Jora can dance) Category:Emotes